


ToppDogg drabbles.

by imenboongatom



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: #seriesofdrabbles #stillworkingonthistho #somuchfluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imenboongatom/pseuds/imenboongatom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una colección de drabbles totalmente independientes uno del otro, así que siéntanse libres de leer primero el que más les llame la atención.<br/>Aunque sigo trabajando en esto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ToppDogg drabbles.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo el castaño acomodando el puente de sus lentes en la nariz- Hay algo llamado “paciencia”- señaló la palabra en el enorme diccionario que sostenía en sus manos, - “1. Capacidad de padecer o soportar algo sin alterarse; 2. Capacidad para hacer cosas pesadas o minuciosas; 3. Facultad de saber esperar cuando algo se desea mucho.”- leyó con voz clara- También hay algo llamado “límites”- se paseó por el diccionario hasta encontrar la palabra y señalarla, leyendo también lo que allí se encontraba escrito- 1. Extremo a que llega un determinado tiempo; 2. Extremo que pueden alcanzar lo físico y lo anímico.”-

El otro chico se revolvió incómodo en su asiento previendo lo que estaba por venir. El castaño lo miró a los ojos antes de volver a hablar- Y también hay algo llamado “Pedazo de basura inservible en forma de ser humano, devuélveme el maldito libro que te presté hace cinco meses”. -

El otro chico dejó salir un suspiro ante la inminente muerte que le esperaba y habló.  
-Verás Taeyang hyung...- sonrió como pudo sin estar seguro de haberlo logrado- Byungjoo vino a mi casa el otro día y debe haberse llevado el libro por equivocación ya que no lo encuentro por ningún lado- Las últimas palabras salieron como un torbellino rogando a los cielos que el mayor no haya comprendido ni una sola.

\- ¿Perdiste mi libro? - Taeyang reprimió sus terribles ganas de maldecir al mundo por unos segundos hasta que una idea vino a su mente. -Justo iba a decirte, Jiho, que hay otra cosa llamada “Vas a tener que cumplir todos y cada uno de mis deseos por toda la eternidad. O al menos hasta que encuentres mi libro”-

Jiho tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa de su hyung, no le esperaba nada bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
